RPlog:On Ord Mantell
After the battle of Nar Shaddaa ends, and Lynae's participation in it as well, she finds the Jedi Brandis Finian wounded and near death from wounds caused in his part of the battle. Taking him to her ship and, in turn, back to Caspar to properly treat his wounds they come to a rather uneasy - and uncomfortable - truce. However, when Finian leaves Caspar before Lynae deems him medically fit she travels to Ord Mantell to finish paying what she considers to be a life debt. ---- '''REMINDER: These logs are not IC knowledge unless permission has been given by the parties in this scene.' ---- *Lynae's Arrival - Lynae arrives on Ord Mantell and the welcome is somewhat less than spectacular. *A Friendly Drink - An evening in the Cats Claw Cantina holds the potential for some not so friendly conversation. *Casual Conversations in New Alderaan - While touring the city Lynae meets a handful of people who pique her interest. *A Purpose for Us All - Of all the gin joints in all the universe, why stroll into this one? *Everything's Eventual - At long last, a choice must be made. *Question Answered - With the question answered at last, and to Lynae's satisfaction, the conversation continues. *Unexpected Arrivals - A conversation in the rain, the arrival of old friends, and an invitation that cannot be refused. ---- Once returned from her visit among old colleagues, Lynae was again in a position where her future was not entirely set in concrete. After all, what in life - or fate - is ever anything but highly mutable? In the end, the New Republic senate was unwilling to simply pardon her out of hand without some sort of punishment or retribution being exacted. Unable to simply offer an apology for a life of service and for work that was well done in her career as an Imperial Naval Officer, Lynae offered the one thing that she felt they would be willing to accept: Flesh and Blood. Her offer was accepted and the agreement was that the senators would issue twenty lashes and she would stand there, without geas or binding, and this would be enough to level the win her if not a pardon but it would be enough to prevent her from being sent to a prison planet. *The_Penance_Of_Lynae_Cassius - A bureaucratic nightmare. That could best describe Lynae Cassius, a former Imperial Naval Captain who has sought out Luke's help. The Jedi Master had to fight with overeager diplomats and senators just to keep them from throwing the woman into a noose. The solution was not an ideal one, but it would suffice, and Skywalker had a plan that would hopefully fix it all. A small gathering takes place in the Jedi Temple, where Luke goes to silent war with the Senate for the sake of morality. Once again Lynae finds herself concluding another chapter of her life, but the question remains. There are always questions, after all, but she is a soldier and it's time for her to go back to work. She travels back to Caspar and meets with Admiral Kizuka and volunteers to join the CDU navy.